


83. Coming Home

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [83]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	83. Coming Home

_**Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington: Coming Home**_  
[current; after [Sam's date in New York with Natalie](http://www.journalfen.net/users/natalieportman/51752.html), Sam spends some time at the NY Citadel, and now Sam flies home to London and his boy]

It's late when Sam gets home. Even later than he'd expected, the clock in the front foyer showing half past one when he lets himself in. He dumps his bag just inside the door, figuring he'll unpack in the morning, or after he gets home from work today. Fuck. The flat's dark except for whatever light's coming in the windows and he carefully makes his way upstairs, down the hall and into the bedroom he shares with Ryan. "Hey," he whispers, starting to undress. "You awake?"

Ryan's been sleeping badly since Sam left -- not quite restfully and not quite enough. So when the noise of the front door filters through his doze, his mind dismisses it as dreamlike wishful thinking. That voice, though... he startles awake, sitting up. And his eyes widen at the figure in the shadows. He's out of the bed so fast his feet tangle in the bedsheets, so it's not the most graceful move. But a second later he's grabbing Sam and nothing else matters.

Sam almost topples over, his jeans halfway down his thighs, but there's only a moment's lapse before he's cupping Ryan's head in his hands, kissing him thoroughly. To hell with the jeans. "Fuck, I missed you," he whispers fiercely, unable to get enough.

"Missed you. Missed you," Ryan whispers between kisses, his arms wrapped tightly around his lover. It feels so good to simply hold him, the solid reality of Sam. But Ryan's dick is catching up fast, and he rubs against Sam's thigh. "Need you."

"I know, just," _Fuck_. "I have something I need to tell you first," Sam blurts out, knowing he won't be able to stand himself if he doesn't tell Ryan _before_ they fuck.

That's weird. Ordinarily Ryan would be flat on his back by now, his legs in the air... "What is it?" he asks, and if Sam's getting all serious then he should probably give him some space, but Ryan just can't stop kissing his lover, tangling his hands in his hair.

"Turn on the light." Sam can't do it like this, in the dark. He needs to see Ryan's face when he tells him.

Something in Sam's voice... Ryan steps back, suddenly nervous. He eyes Sam's face in the dimness then flicks on the light, blinking at the brightness. "What?"

"I know we said it was okay before," Sam says, wondering at his need to confess and confess now when Ryan was all over him, "but I - I let someone suck me off at the club this morning, and it doesn't feel right, you know," motioning between them, "without telling you first.”

It's not what Ryan was expecting. Hell -- he doesn't know what he was expecting. He stares at Sam, incomprehension painted on his face. Then he falls back a step. "Oh," he says softly. He nods, feeling a sudden cold hollow in his gut. "Okay."

"It didn't mean anything," Sam says quickly. "He was just there and he offered and," he shrugs. "It was just a way of getting my rocks off."

Ryan nods. "I understand." He stares at Sam for a long moment more, then finally shakes himself and softly asks, "Could you excuse me, please?" He doesn't wait for an answer, just turns away and heads for the master bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Shit. Sam finishes undressing and sits down on the edge of the bed, his eyes on the bathroom door, his heart in his throat. If he loses Ryan over this, if it changes things between them... he doesn't know what he'll do. But it's not like he wasn't honest from the beginning and it's not like they didn't talk about it. Which doesn't make him any less of an idiot. _Fuck._

Leaning on the vanity, Ryan stares blindly off into space. The truth is, he's been waiting for this moment from the beginning. Sam was very up front about finding monogamy unnatural, and about being open to hook-ups at the club. It was only a matter of time. This is what he tells himself, trying to get that sick feeling in his stomach to ease away. The important thing - the only important thing - is that Sam came home to him. Just like he said he would. And he was honest about his activities, just like he said would be. Ryan's got nothing to complain about, nothing to feel insecure about.

...Right. That last point, maybe not.

The longer Ryan takes to come out, the more nervous Sam gets. And he doesn't know whether to go after him. Pound on the door, beg him to come out. Or just even ask if he's okay. He doesn't have any frame of reference for what he should do here. What would set things right.

Drumming his fingers on the sink, Ryan considers the situation. So, Sam let some random guy suck him off. Maybe it was good and maybe it wasn't, although, really, are blowjobs ever that bad? The gender is a point in Ryan's favour, though: at least it wasn't a woman. A woman... An image of Natalie forms in Ryan's mind, gorgeous and shining. Women have things Ryan simply can't compete with. A man, though...

Yeah. He can compete with that.

Ryan slams open the bathroom door and stalks across the bedroom, shoving Sam back on the bed. Naked already, good. Spreading Sam's thighs, Ryan takes his cock in his hand and swallows him as deep as he can, pulling off wetly and then doing it again.

When Ryan comes out, Sam's eyes go wide and he starts to move back - the thought in his mind that his lover might hit him - but he doesn't get very far before Ryan's _there_ , shoving him down, his mouth on his cock a second later. "Oh, fuck," Sam moans, shoving his hands into Ryan's hair and tugging as his lover sucks, this scenario not even close to anything he'd imagined.

Ryan can do this. In fact, Ryan can do this _better_. He sucks hungrily on his lover's cock, familiar taste and heat. All Sam. He starts to work his fist in time with his mouth, stroking Sam's length every time he pulls his head back. Demanding response.

Sam groans, hands tugging and pulling in Ryan's hair, cursing softly under his breath as his climax rapidly builds. "Fuck, god, Ryan..."

 _Damn right_. Ryan growls softly and adds an edge of teeth, scraping along the shaft as he sucks.

Sam shouts, his orgasm slamming through him with that drag of teeth. Hips pumping as his cock empties into Ryan's mouth, flooding his throat.

 _Yes_. Ryan swallows automatically, drinking down every drop. And all he can think now is _Mine_. So what if Sam fooled around. He came home to Ryan. And he will every time, Ryan will make sure of it.

"Jesus... Christ..." Sam breathes, staring at the ceiling for a long moment before looking down at Ryan. "Trying to kill me?"

All right, anyone would smirk at a reaction like that. "No," Ryan answers, his expression growing serious once more as he shifts up to lie down next to Sam, tangling his fingers in his hair. Meeting those devastating blue eyes. "Just reminding you who you belong to," he says softly. Because this is a partnership, damn it. And he refuses to be left hanging.

"I wouldn't forget," Sam says, every bit as softly. "And there's not anyone who could make me." He's been around enough to know he means every word.

Ryan studies Sam, reading the truth in his eyes. He nods once. "Okay," he whispers, leaning in for a kiss. He brushes his lips over Sam's, lingering.

"Maybe _I_ should get some sort of tattoo," Sam murmurs when they break for breath again. "Not like your name or anything, but some symbol or something."

"Where?" Ryan slides his hand down over Sam's ass and settles on his hip. "Here?"

Sam nods. "Or my bicep. Lots of actors have tattoos. Make-up's used to covering them," he says, watching Ryan. "You like that idea? Putting a permanent mark on me?"

"I love it," Ryan says with a shrug. Of course he does. "I mean, you know I prefer marking your cock..." he trails off with a grin, then shakes his head against the pillow. "I don't need it, though. You don't have to for me."

"It wouldn't make you feel any better?" Sam asks.

"I feel fine, love." Ryan kisses Sam again. "You came home to me. That's all I need." He caresses Sam's hip with his fingertips. "How about this? When you're ready to put a permanent mark on me -- let's talk about it then."

Sam nods. "Okay." Wrapping his arms around Ryan and pulling him in close. "I love you so much," he whispers. "It scares the hell out of me sometimes."

"I know." Ryan rests his head on Sam's shoulder, soaking up the warmth and security of his embrace. "I wish it weren't so frightening for you, but... Thank you for being honest. I need that."

"You know what scares me the most?" Sam whispers.

It's probably good they're not looking at each other right now. The intensity of the conversation nearly makes Ryan's heart stop. "What?"

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Sam whispers. "I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

Ryan's hold on Sam tightens for a moment before he relaxes once more. "I feel the same way about you," he says softly, stunned by Sam's revelation. "I promise you're not in this alone."

"Good," Sam murmurs, blinking back tears, tears he tells himself are the product of the late hour, the long flight, his lack of sleep. "'Cause it would really suck if I was," he adds with a grin, unable to maintain the serious tone.

"Yeah." Ryan smiles faintly against Sam's shoulder. If he needs the humour to feel comfortable, then that's fine with Ryan; he knows Sam was listening. "Want to tell me how things went with Natalie?"

Sam kisses the top of Ryan's hair, breathing in the scent of his lover. "They went well. She's great. Smart, funny, gorgeous. We have more in common than I would have thought," he says. "There were photographers outside the restaurant by the time we came out."

"That worked, then." Ryan makes a mental note to check a few internet gossip sites in a day or so and make sure they took the bait. "I'm glad she's someone you actually like. I don't think it would work otherwise," he says, then adds, "I should give Christina a call, see how she's doing."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sam says, covering his mouth as he yawns. Wishing he didn't have to be on set in less than five hours. "Did you work on your assignment?"

"Yes, Sir." Ryan's voice is a bare whisper, the question thrilling through him. "I-- I almost made it," he says. He still can't believe he tried to fist himself. "I got to the widest part of my hand and then just couldn't go any farther. But I'm not giving up."

Fuck. That's so hot. "Good. Did you come?" Sam asks, his cock starting to stir again.

Ryan blushes, wickedly embarrassed. "Yes, Sir."

"How did it feel?"

"Dirty. Wrong," Ryan says softly, brushing his lips over Sam's shoulder. "Really really good."

"I want you to keep working on it," Sam says, pushing Ryan back against the bed and sliding down his body. Mouth hovering over Ryan's cock as he adds, "Same rules as before. You can come as often as you want to, as long as you can still get it up for me when I get home."

Ryan's breath catches and he stares down at Sam. "Yes, Sir," he breathes. Sam's mouth, so close... Ryan's cock starts swelling without a touch.

Sam grins and sticks his tongue out, licking a long slow line from the base to the tip.

"God," Ryan whispers, shivering. He stares a moment longer then drops his head back, focusing on feeling.

Sam licks another long line, then another, painting Ryan's cock with his tongue, his own growing stiffer, crushed against the bed beneath him.

It's such a fucking tease. Tantalizing but barely satisfying. Ryan moans and gently rocks his hips, pushing his cock towards Sam's lips.

"Greedy boy," Sam grins, but he closes his mouth around the head and sucks, tongue working its way into the slit.

God, now _that_ is good. Ryan fists his hands in the bedsheets, because it's the only thing holding him back from tangling his fingers in Sam's hair and yanking. He shudders, his body flushing with pleasure, lust beginning to coil up tight inside.

Sam licks and sucks and bites at the crown, glancing up at Ryan every few seconds before finally, finally, taking him all the way in, his nose pressed tight against Ryan's groin as he swallows.

"Fuck!" The word explodes on a sob of breath, and Ryan braces up on his elbows so he can watch. The biting already had him on edge, but now... "Please, Sir!" He hitches his hips, thrusting against Sam's lips. "Please, Sir, let your boy come for you!"

Sam nods, fucking his throat on Ryan's cock, nose pressed to those tight curls with every downward movement.

Ryan shouts and comes, flooding Sam's throat, lust rising up in a wave and leaving him dizzy. He stares blindly at the ceiling, breathless, then reaches out a shaky hand to touch his lover's cheek.

Swallowing every last drop, Sam raises his head to grin at Ryan, leaning into that touch. "Greedy boy _and_ greedy sir. I guess we're pretty evenly matched."

"You're right, no one else would put up with us." It's a hell of a lie - would that nameless whoever at the club have let Sam take him home? - but for a moment Ryan tries to believe in it anyway. "Next time you go somewhere, I want to come with you," he says softly, looking at his lover again. "I missed you too damn much. It hurt." It really did. It's been a long time since Ryan has felt that way about anyone.

Sam turns his head to kiss Ryan's palm. "I want you to come with me too," he says. "Even if it's only for a couple of days like this was."

Ryan nods. He's not trying to keep Sam from hooking up with anyone else, he's not. But if that turns out to be a fringe benefit, all the better.

Sam lays his head on Ryan's stomach for a moment then lifts it again. He's done for. "Sleep now?"

"Definitely." Ryan tugs Sam up the bed and curls around him, looking forward to sleeping better tonight than he has in days.  



End file.
